Rivals
by LexusGrey
Summary: Casey Novak/Abbie Carmichael. Abbie loses a bet and has to be Casey's slave for a night. WARNINGS: D/s.


Abbie and Casey both stared hard at Munch.

"I have no opinion on the matter."

"Oh come on, John," Abbie drawled, rolling her eyes. "You know I can outplay Novak with my eyes closed."

"Exactly," Casey snorted. "In your dreams." She gave a cocky smile. "You won't be able to hit one ball I pitch."

Abbie's nostrils flared. "You won't cross my plate conscious," she returned with a snarl.

John was grateful they had seemed to move on, but then they both turned on him again, expectantly. "Uh... winner gets Olivia as a slave for a night?"

Olivia looked up from her DD5 with one comically raised brow. "No," she said slowly, giving John a look that clearly said 'leave me out of this if you want to keep your balls'.

"Winner gets the loser as slave for a night, then," John modified his original suggestion.

"John, would you stop with your lesbian fant--"

"Deal," Abbie interrupted Casey.

"What?" Casey and John asked at the same time, and then Casey continued, "I would think you of all people would strongly object. As the token republican in the room, shouldn't you be a bit more homophobic?"

"My idea of having you as a slave is non-sexual, Casey. Your head must be spending too much time in the liberal sewers."

"And my idea of you as a slave? How can you be sure that's non-sexual?"

"I don't plan to lose."

"The best laid plans..."

"See you at the game, Novak."

"All you'll be seeing is dirt in your face, Carmichael."

"I'm trying to work," Olivia said distractedly, poring over a box of files.

"High school locker room is that way," Elliot chimed in, pointing out the doors.

Abbie just smirked and walked off, while Casey stayed put with a scowl. "I have to win," she said determinedly. "She needs a few pegs knocked out from under her."

"Casey! Please," Olivia said without looking up. She was obviously working on something important.

"Sorry. I'm going," Casey apologized, holding up her hands in surrender. She turned to John. "You better make sure she pays up if she loses," she whispered, jabbing a finger into his chest before she too made her exit.

--

"HA! HA FUCKING HA!" Casey screamed at Abbie as her team scored the winning run in the bottom of the ninth.

"Fuck!" Abbie cursed, ripping off her catcher's mask and hurling it full-force at the cyclone fence in front of Casey's face.

Casey jumped back in surprise as the mask crashed into the aluminum and fell to the dirt. "Such a sore loser," she taunted. "Probably because it ain't George Bush's dick you're gonna be sucking tonight!" She could swear she saw a flicker of doubt in Abbie's eyes before they clouded over and smoothed back into their usual cocky shine.

Abbie walked over and picked up her mask, brushing it off on her pants, her lips curled in a sneer. "You don't actually think for one second that I intend to be your slave for the night, do you?"

"No," Casey said with a shrug. "I expect you to go back on the deal *you* made, and look like a scared little bitch in front of everyone you work with."

"Is that supposed to damage my pride?" Abbie scoffed. "Because you haven't even put a dent in it."

Casey shrugged again. "You're a lawyer, you figure it out." She gave Munch a discrete nod as she turned and walked past him.

A few minutes later, Arthur Branch found Abbie about to get into her car. "What's this I hear about a bet you lost against SVU?" he asked his best prosecutor.

Abbie froze. Fucking Casey. She turned to Branch, attempting to laugh it off. "It wasn't really a *bet*, Arth--"

"The only thing worse than betting on company time is losing a bet on company time and refusing to adhere to the agreement."

Abbie was clearly flustered and irritated. "I didn't expect to lose."

"SVU would be paying up right now if they'd lost. Don't sacrifice your integrity, Abbie."

"If you knew what the terms of the bet were, you'd realize that my integrity will be sacrificed no matter what I do."

"You shouldn't have agreed to such terms, then," Branch pointed out reasonably.

"So... what are you saying, then - if I don't do it I'm fired?"

"Lord no," Branch said with a laugh. "I'm saying that even *you* are bound to be disappointed in yourself if you don't keep your word." He paused, and then... "and aren't you even a little bit curious as to what she'd have you do?"

Abbie's breath got stuck in her windpipe and came out as a wheezing gasp. "That sack of shit told you the terms of the deal?" she asked, not sure whether to be enraged or amused. Either way, though, Munch would pay for that. "Fine," she told Arthur, shaking her head at herself as she turned and wandered back over to the throng of people still milling around the field.

--

Casey shrugged off her coat and handed it to Abbie as she closed her apartment door behind them. "Hang this up. Then I'd like some fettucine for dinner. The noodles are above the stove and the sauce is in the frige."

Abbie stared at her for a minute, wondering whether to be outraged or relieved. She went with relieved, because the longer she did things like cooking and cleaning, the less time Casey would have to make her do anything... liberal. "Fine," she snapped, hanging the coat in the hall closet and primly walking into the kitchen. She found the ingredients easily enough, but she'd never been much of a cook.

After boiling the water for far too long, most of it had evaporated without Abbie's notice. She poured in the fettucine noodles and set the timer as she caught sight of Casey relaxing on the couch in the living room, watching tv. Bitch. She scoffed to herself and turned back to her gourmet meal in the making, and heated up the sauce while she waited for the timer to go off.

About ten minutes later, the timer buzzed and she shut off the stove, draining the rather brown noodles and schlepping them into a bowl, pouring the bubbling sauce over top of them. It looked rather unappetizing, but that's what Casey would get for making Abbie Carmichael slave over the stove. She really didn't care if the pitcher liked it or not.

Grabbing up the bowl, Abbie walked it out to Casey and dropped it unceremoniously on the coffee table in front of her.

Casey raised an eyebrow, looking dubiously at the bowl of fettucine, then flicked her gaze to Abbie, who was standing a few feet away with her arms crossed almost petulanty over her chest. "It's burnt."

"Oh, because I claimed to be the world's greatest chef," Abbie replied sarcastically.

Casey pushed the bowl to the opposite side of the table. "It's unacceptable."

"I really don't give a shit."

Casey slowly stood up and walked to Abbie, circling her a few times before stopping behind her and giving her ass a firm swat.

Abbie went rigid, color rising to her cheeks without her permission or control, and it was with the utmost self-restraint that she did not turn around and deck the redhead. She had just been swatted on the butt for burning Casey's dinner. Could there be anything more ridiculous?

Casey seemed to be waiting for something, because there was a short pause, wherein neither woman moved or spoke, and then Abbie felt another smack land on the seat of her pants. "What?!" she yelled, out of frustration at being flustered by the action.

Casey grinned to herself and laced her fingers together, cracking her knuckles. "I don't hear an apology."

"An apology, are you out of your fucking mind?"

Another swat. It didn't hurt, but it was undignified and humiliating. Abbie set her jaw. Casey waited again. Nothing. Then a hand between her shoulder blades pressing her forward until she was bent over the arm of the sofa. And fingers slipping beneath her stomach, undoing the button of her jeans. "I'm sorry," she said before she could talk herself out of it.

"Too late," Casey clucked, tugging down the zipper and curling her fingertips around the waistband of Abbie's pants. "Being my slave for the night means you do what I say," she reminded the brunette as she pulled the jeans over her hips and down to her knees. "Disobedience will result in discipline."

"Where do you come up with this shit?" Abbie asked, doing her best to conceal the fact that she felt very exposed and vulnerable in this position. "You sound like a 50s television show."

Casey laughed. "Do I need to gag you?" she asked conversationally.

Abbie nearly choked, her eyes going wide as she snapped her head around to look at Casey. "No," she answered immediately.

"Didn't think so," Casey said with a smirk. "Shut up."

Abbie opened her mouth to reply but wisely closed it without comment, turning back around and staring at a fixed spot on the wall, waiting for the blows to come. She could take a spanking if it meant maintaining her integrity at work. Yeah. She'd take it like a champ, and throw it in Casey's face on Monday. But Casey didn't hit her hard at all. That pissed her off. Did the other attorney think she'd start whining and crying, or that she couldn't handle it? Why the fuck was she giving little love pats?!

Casey knew what would piss Abbie off, and she knew what would put the brunette in her place. Beating the hell out of her was not it. She continued to spank the silently angry woman no harder than she would a child.

It was getting to Abbie. More than a painful punishment would have. "Would you stop that?" she finally griped. "I can barely feel it, you're wasting your time."

"I'll decide what's a waste of my time, thank you," Casey replied casually, continuing her tirade of gentle swats. "It is your job to serve me for the night, and that does not include giving thinly veiled orders. It does not include presenting me with a burnt dinner, either, nor does it include a necessity to please you in any way. It does include, however, addressing me respectfully and obeying my commands without question. It also includes honesty, Abbie," she added quietly, resting her hand on Abbie's lower back as she stepped forward and bent down to look her in the eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abbie asked defensively, always on her guard.

"You know what it means," Casey said gently, standing up and stretching with a little yawn. "All right, pull your pants up and fix me some more fettucine."

"Are you serious?" Abbie asked, though she wasted no time standing and pulling up her pants, zipping and buttoning them protectively.

"Yes," Casey replied, sitting back down on the sofa.

Abbie stood debating for a second, and then presented her argument. "Didn't we just establish that I can't cook?"

"No," Casey said, her eyes on the television as she put her feet up on the coffee table. "We established that you can't cook when you're not paying attention. Turn around, walk into the kitchen, and do it right." She still didn't look at Abbie.

Abbie thought about just walking out, but she remembered Branch's words, and with a sigh she returned to the kitchen and started from scratch. She watched the water carefully, made sure there was enough, and this time the fettucine came out looking pretty tasty. She was about to pour it into a bowl, but stopped, taking out a plate instead. She arranged it to one side of the plate, then rummaged around in the kitchen until she found some bread and butter. Two slices of buttered french bread took up the other half of the plate, and Abbie wondered a few things about herself as she carried the dish out to Casey and set it on the table in front of her.

Casey's eyebrows shot up and she took her feet off the table, turning to look at Abbie. "Really?" she asked.

Abbie growled. "What's wrong with it now? It's not burnt," she asked impatiently.

Casey grinned, shaking her head. "Nothing's wrong with it, it looks wonderful." She picked up her fork and was about to start eating when she noticed Abbie was still just standing there. "Sit down," she offered, pointing at the floor beside her.

"What, on the floor?" Abbie scoffed in surprise. "No thank you, I'd rather stand."

Casey slowly turned her bright green eyes to Abbie's dark brown ones, locking them together for a moment before she spoke. "It wasn't a request. Sit down."

"I don't think I want to," Abbie said warily, her arms crossing her chest in a gesture that was protective, not defiant.

"Don't ruin the wonderful dinner you've made me," Casey said softly. "Sit down, Abbie."

The redhead watched as Abbie slowly lowered herself to her knees on the floor, the other woman obviously warring with herself inside her head as she did so. Case could see Abbie's hands shaking as they hugged her biceps.

Abbie knelt down and sat on her heels, about a hundred different thoughts flying around inside her brain. 'What am I doing?' 'Tell her to fuck off, and leave.' 'Abbie Carmichael does not kneel.' 'Get the fuck back up, woman!' 'Why am I shivering?' 'I'm not shivering, I'm trembling. That's worse.' 'Oh my God, do I like this?' 'Oh, fuck all and everything. I think I do like this.' 'Talk about a curveball.' 'Christ! Kneeling at her feet is making me wet!' 'Would she notice if I changed positions?' 'Is she going to make me kiss her?' 'What will I do if she wants me to kiss her?' 'I'll cross that bridge if I come to it.' 'Wait. Cross that bridge? Hell no I'm not going to cross it! I'm going to run screaming in the other direction if I come to that bridge!' '...no I'm not.'

Casey obviously couldn't know exactly what Abbie was thinking, but she noticed the brunette's thighs clench together and watched out of the corner of her eye as Abbie struggled to appear indifferent. Damn, what she wouldn't give to know the specifics of that inner monologue... She finished her dinner and handed the plate to a surprised Abbie. She was about to instruct her 'slave' what to do with it, but Abbie grabbed it and quickly got up, practically jogging to the kitchen to wash it. Somebody was in a hurry to get away from Casey... she smirked. "Come back here, please," she called.

Abbie pretended not to hear Casey calling her over the running water. She scrubbed the plate until she was in danger of scrubbing the paint off, then rinsed it and put it in the dish drainer. "What the fuck am I doing," she muttered to herself under her breath, taking a deep breath and leaning on the counter for support. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Casey cleared her throat and she spun around to see the redhead in the doorway. "What?" she snapped sharply, willing her heart rate to calm down.

"Every time you ignore me or don't follow directions, you're going to lose a piece of clothing. Shoes off."

"I didn't hear you for God's sake!" Abbie argued wildly.

Casey gave her five seconds to comply, but Abbie just stared at her expectantly. "Shoes and socks," she ordered, circling her index finger toward Abbie's cleats. "You shouldn't be wearing cleats on my hardwood floors anyway."

"Casey I really don't think--"

"Shoes, socks, and pants. Should we go for underwear, too?"

"No," Abbie said evenly, her jaw clenched almost painfully tight as she bent down and began untying her shoelaces.

Casey watched Abbie remove her cleats and softball socks and stand back up. Cloudy brown eyes met hers in a silent plea, and she cleared her throat. "Do it now, Abbie. I will take your pants and underwear off by force if it comes to that."

Abbie wanted to scream at her, to ask her what made her think she could overpower Abbie fucking Carmichael and force her clothes off, but she didn't. Her hands went to the button of her jeans and she popped it open, then unzipped her fly, stripping angrily out of her pants and wadding them up in her palms, throwing them hard at Casey.

Casey deflected the jeans and stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and Abbie, reaching up to grab her firmly by the hair at the nape of her neck. "You've just lost your underwear, too. That was unacceptable, do you hear me?" she hissed quietly in Abbie's ear. "Get them off. Now."

Abbie gasped, shocked and aroused by Casey's swift reaction, and she quickly nodded as best she could with the vice-like grip on her hair. "Yes, I-I hear you," she wheezed, breathing hard, her heart pounding in her chest like a jackhammer. She took hold of the lacy panties and started to push them down, but she couldn't get them very far without bending over, and she couldn't bend over with Casey holding her upright, so they rested around her upper thighs.

Casey held her hair viciously for another few seconds and then let go, stepping back, curious to see what Abbie would do.

Abbie wasn't an idiot, she knew Casey was testing her, and as soon as the hold on her hair was released, she pushed her panties all the way down around her ankles and stepped out of them, picking them up and dropping them on top of her discarded jeans, which were a few feet away after their unsuccessful attempt to fluster Casey.

Casey purred and stepped closer again, pressing her body against Abbie's side and dropping one hand to caress her naked bottom. Abbie's barely caught moan didn't escape her attention, and she smirked to herself, allowing her fingertips to graze the backs of the brunette's thighs. "That turned you on," she whispered against the shell of the other woman's ear, and she could feel the shiver ripple through her 'slave's' body.

Abbie didn't answer. She felt justified in failing to do so, because technically that wasn't a question.

Casey realized it was a loophole and laughed, tracing a fingernail up Abbie's back until she could snatch another handful of hair and squeeze. "If you don't want to answer, I can always check..."

Abbie tried to answer, she really did, but she couldn't force the words past her lips. She didn't want Casey to check, like she was getting caught cheating on a Goddamn test, but she couldn't admit it aloud, and she didn't want to risk lying and having Casey find that out, either.

"Abbie," Casey scolded with a smirk, letting go of her hair once more and tracing the same fingernail back down the same path it had come from, flitting across the same spot on the back of her thighs, and finally dipping lightly between the brunette's legs. Abbie was fucking soaked. "Ohhh, I think somebody likes this treatment more than she cares to admit," she purred.

"No," Abbie lied, her knees buckling, and she cried out as they hit the kitchen floor, the momentum pushing her forward onto all fours.

"Are you lying to me?" Casey asked, taking advantage of Abbie's current position and giving her bare ass a stinging slap that left her hand tingling.

"Aaahh!" Abbie yelled, straightening her arms and pushing back hard to keep from tumbling forward onto her face. "No! Yes! I don't know! Fuck that hurt! What was the question?"

Casey raised a brow, squatting down in front of Abbie and tilting the brunette's face up to look at her. "I asked if you were lying to me," she repeated.

"I don't remember," Abbie answered honestly. She had forgotten the original subject already.

Casey moved on, anyway. "I won you, fair and square, Abbie Carmichael. And I think you're more turned on than you've been in a long time. But if this is non-consensual, then get up and walk out the door."

Abbie might have stayed if Casey hadn't given her that ultimatum... as long as she could pretend this was 'forced', then she could probably justify going through with it. But now, if she didn't leave, she would be voluntarily engaging in deviant behavior, and she couldn't wrap her pride around that, so she slowly got to her feet, acting as though she was just waiting for any excuse to leave.

Casey would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed, but she wasn't surprised, either. She'd known that as soon as she waved the consensual flag, Abbie would split. But she couldn't in good conscience do this any other way. She watched silently while Abbie re-dressed herself, and the brunette didn't look back at her once as she walked out the door.

--

Abbie was a wreck by the time she got home. And it was only a 15 minute drive from Casey's apartment. She was relieved to be able to lick her wounds in private, but at the same time, she was confused, incredibly turned on, ashamed, pissed off, and still soaking wet. She had never even entertained the idea of sex with another woman, at least not seriously anyway, and she had certainly never imagined she'd enjoy being Casey Novak's slave for a night. Not that she'd been able to complete her side of the deal, of course. But now that she was home, she wished she hadn't left.

She locked up the house behind her and used the bathroom, neither of which did anything to calm her raging frustration. What the fuck was wrong with her? And now she was pacing her bedroom. Oh, great. Perfectly sane thing to do after just fucking up what could have otherwise been a really hot night. Stalk around the bedroom like it was someone else's fault.

Really, so what if Casey was a woman? Despite the rumors going around the 1-6, Abbie was not homophobic. Yes, it was true, she was a republican, but she had never shown any discriminatory tendencies toward any particular sexual orientation. Just because she had a healthy (and often sated) appetite for the male persuasion didn't mean she couldn't also enjoy feminine charms, right?

She finally stopped pacing and sat down on the end of her bed, and the image of Casey ordering her to sit on the floor popped into her head, devastating any chance of her getting to sleep without relieving the pressure inside her.

"Damnit Casey! And Munch, I'll fucking strangle you!" she cursed into the empty air around her, flopping backwards and having a small temper tantrum before once again ripping off her pants and throwing them as hard as she could.

The panties came next, and because she was reeeallly pissed at those, she pulled them off and then tore them in half. Her jersey and bra followed the pants, and once she was naked, she flipped onto her stomach and stretched to reach her nightstand, yanking open the drawer and grabbing her vibrator. She knew she was wet enough so she turned it on and dropped her hand between her legs, pushing inside with more force than usual.

"Yes, ohhhh, fuck," she moaned, her legs spreading to accommodate the full length of the vibe. She quickly got lost in the sensations, moaning Casey's name without fully realizing it. Her free hand stroked her clit and she was about to come when the vibrator's batteries quit.

"FUCK!" she screamed, jerking it out and throwing it as hard as she could (this was becoming a theme tonight)... and in her blind frustration she hadn't thought the action through - it sailed right through her bedroom window, shattering the glass into thousands of tiny splinters. She almost wanted to cry... why now? When she was hotter than she could ever remember being? If she ever met Murphy she'd know exactly where to shove her dead batteries.

She could get herself off without a vibrator, but it would take longer, and she needed to come screaming Casey's name right NOW. She ignored the broken window for the moment and reached for the nightstand again, taking out her less-preferred, neon green vibe, which had been a prank gift from her co-workers (before she started working in the DA's office, thank God). She knew the batteries in this one were good because she rarely used it.

The motor hummed to life and she scraped the bumpy surface across her clit, dragging it lower and holding it in place while she pressed her hips down onto it, imagining Casey was wielding it while she was on her hands and knees on the kitchen floor. When it was all the way in, she clamped her thighs shut around it, keeping it inside while she rubbed her clit with one hand and pinched her nipples with the other. She came instantly, Casey's name torn from her throat and reverberating off the walls as her hips bucked wildly, the vibrator forced out when she spread her legs. Her fantasy Casey had ordered her to do so.

"Abbie, dear, are you all r--oh Lord in Heaven!"

Abbie's eyes snapped open, her head whipping around to stare out the broken window at her elderly, church-going neighbors. "Yes!" she gasped, trying to come up with something, ANYthing, to make this look more innocent than it was. "I was just... praying!" Oh fuck. She was going to have to move.

Mrs. Haverbrook frowned. "You must think me stupid, m'dear," she scolded, bending down to pick something up. "Praying for more batteries, were you?"

Abbie was absolutely horrified at the fact that Mrs. Haverbrook had picked up her vibrator. She had nothing to say. Nothing.

"Perhaps you should have been praying for stronger windows," Mr. Haverbrook chimed in, and his wife dropped the vibrator back into Abbie's bedroom before they both turned and walked away, chuckling amongst themselves.

--

Monday came all too soon, and Abbie did all she could to avoid seeing Casey. Naturally, she couldn't stay out of range every minute of every hour of every day, and on Tuesday morning, Casey knocked on her open office door. "Hey. I've got the files on the Dresler case for you," she announced, holding up a manila folder.

Abbie's throat went dry, and of course she was reminded of Casey's finger brushing between her legs and finding her soaked... and that didn't help lubricate her vocal chords in the least. "Yeah," she managed to say fairly casually. "Thanks."

Casey eyed Abbie cautiously as she walked into the brunette's office and laid the folder down on her desk. "Are you okay?" she asked, lacing her fingers together and flexing her hands, the motion cracking her knuckles with several loud pops.

"Fine thank you," Abbie responded curtly. "Busy."

Well if that wasn't a prompt dismissal, Casey didn't know what was. She quickly nodded and turned to leave.

Abbie let her go. This was going to be so hard. She couldn't get Casey off her mind.

--

On Friday evening, Abbie and Casey ended up in the SVU squad room at the same time. Munch, of course, was ecstatic.

"Well well well, if it isn't our token rivals," he spoke up as Abbie entered the room. He looked at Casey. "Did she pay up?"

Abbie opened her mouth to say no, but Casey surprisingly beat her to the punch. "She did," the redhead said flatly. "I let her out of it early. But she kept her word."

Munch's eyes went from Casey to Abbie and back to Casey. "Why would you let her out of it early?" he asked, borderline gawking at her.

"For reasons beyond the comprehension of your one-dimensional brain," Casey replied with a sweet smile.

"Try me," Munch said, clearly amused.

"Consider the unit we work in," Casey said purposefully, handing a warrant to Olivia and turning to leave the squad room.

Abbie's heart skipped a beat, constricting her lungs as Casey walked past her and out the doors. She stood staring at Munch for a moment, then worked her jaw trying to come up with something witty to say. "Excuse me for a moment," she said instead, holding up one finger and then backing out the doors, turning to catch up to Casey. "Novak," she called, jogging up beside her.

Casey stopped. "What?"

That husky voice would be her undoing. "Why'd you do that for me?"

Casey raised a brow. "It was the truth, was it not?"

"Yes, but..." Abbie trailed off, unsure how to express her gratitude.

"But what? You would have lied?"

"I..."

"Forget it, Abbie, it's nothing. It's over and done with, he won't bring it up again." Casey gave a smile and started to walk away.

"Casey, wait," Abbie said quickly, "No, nevermind, it's nothing..." She chickened out in the face of those piercing green eyes. "Wait, it's something," she contradicted herself, wincing internally.

Case shot her a funny look. "Do I need to be here for this conversation?" she teased.

Abbie ignored the jibe and took a deep breath. "I wish I had stayed," she exhaled in a tiny whisper, her voice sounding much too frail for her comfort.

"So do I," Casey said with a shrug. "Your point?" Now it was her turn to have trouble breathing. But she didn't want Abbie to know how much that statement affected her. She didn't want her getting the idea that Case would fall all over her at the confession, after the way she had run out in the middle of something they both had clearly been enjoying.

That reaction surprised Abbie enough to make her stand there blinking for a few seconds to regain her sense of equilibrium. "My point?" she asked, her tone a bit huffy. "Obviously my point was that I want to-- that I wish I had-- you know what the fuck my point was, Novak!" she finally hissed, pretending she couldn't feel the blush crawling up her cheeks.

"The point I'm getting is that you want me to walk away," Casey said coolly, unaffected by the small outburst.

"Can we try again?" Abbie asked in a rush, hugging herself protectively as she stood in the hallway facing Casey.

"Try what again?" Casey asked, though she knew perfectly well what Abbie was referring to and it made her stomach tighten unbearably, wetting her panties.

"Last Friday night, can we try it again?" Abbie clarified quietly, staring at a spot on the wall over Casey's shoulder.

"What about Friday night do you want to try again?" Casey pushed.

"Goddamnit," Abbie cursed under her breath, running her hands over her face in an exasperated and embarrassed gesture. "Being your slave," she forced out from behind her hands.

"Mmm," Casey purred, seeming to mull the thought over in her mind. "How about a full and complete question, now?"

Abbie shivered, though what she would have liked to do was be able to walk away. But she couldn't. She hadn't stopped thinking about Casey the entire week, and now that she'd gotten up the nerve to request a repeat performance, she wouldn't let herself back down until she got an answer. "Can I please try being your slave for a night, again?"

"Absolutely," Casey breathed, fighting down the wave of arousal that stirred in her lower belly. She stepped closer to Abbie, lifting the other woman's face with a finger under her chin so she could see those gorgeous brown eyes. "As a matter of fact," she continued, letting her breath graze Abbie's lips, "I can't think of a single thing I'd like more at this moment..."

Abbie held her breath, her heart hammering in her ears at the predatory way Casey was looking at her. She didn't dare to even shift positions, just in case this was an illusion that would be shattered by movement.

Casey reached out and placed a hand on Abbie's shoulder, applying pressure. "First things first, I need you on your knees requesting to serve me," she instructed, apparently forgetting they were in her office, not her apartment.

"Fuck no!" Abbie exclaimed in surprise, jumping back a bit. "Take me to your place first! I'm not going to do that *here*!"

"Right," Casey said sheepishly, color rising to her pale cheeks as she regarded Abbie with a lewd yet dreamy expression. "I was looking at you, at the way you were holding your breath, knowing you were holding it because of me, and the rest of the world slipped away for a moment..."

Abbie's eyes closed, a shiver running the entire length of her body. "Can we go now, please?"

Casey wasn't about to miss this opportunity, even if she wasn't slated to leave for another twenty minutes. "Yes, we can. Go wait for me by my car."

Abbie nodded and left the room, her brain screaming at her from all directions like it did last week. But she ignored most of the sentiments, choosing to focus on the ones that reinforced the decision she had just made.

--

The evening started out the same as the previous week - Casey having Abbie hang up her coat and make dinner. This time, Abbie didn't burn the food. She managed to make a pretty decent plate of chicken parmigiana with noodles, and steamed broccoli on the side. It was arranged nicely and she carried it carefully out to Casey, kneeling down as she set it on the coffee table.

Casey leaned over the plate and inahled, making an appreciative noise as she did so. "It smells amazing, and it looks delicious." She noted that Abbie stayed on her knees this time without argument, and smiled to herself as she started to eat. "Oh, it's perfect," she complimented a subtly beaming Abbie. "Do you want some?"

"Sure," Abbie said, starting to rise a bit and go for the fork, but Casey raised an eyebrow and moved it out of reach.

"Abbie," was all she said, a one-word scolding, warning, and tender reminder all at once.

Abbie flushed hotter than she could ever remember feeling, sitting back on her heels and dropping her hands to her sides. "Sorry," she mumbled, her cheeks burning as she stared at the floor.

Casey cut a piece of chicken and slid it onto the fork, bringing it to Abbie's lips. "Go ahead," she urged when Abbie didn't open her mouth.

Abbie did not want to make two mistakes in a row, so she waited until Casey gave her permission, then slid her lips around the piece of chicken and sucked it into her mouth, 'mmm'-ing quietly as she chewed.

"It's good, huh?" Casey praised again, and they spent the rest of the meal in silence, Casey offering a bite to Abbie every now and then. When she finished, she handed Abbie the plate. "I want you to wash the dishes, dry them and put them away, then come back and kneel right in front of me with your head down."

Abbie swallowed hard and took the plate with a nod, slowly getting to her feet and disappearing into the kitchen. She took her time washing and drying, and when she couldn't possibly justify stalling any longer, she made her way back out to Casey and knelt on the floor between the redhead's knees, remembering at the last second to bow her head.

Casey grinned and ran her fingers gently through Abbie's hair, letting the strands fall a little bit at a time back down across the kneeling woman's shoulders. "You're good," she whispered, squeezing a handful of dark locks at the base of Abbie's neck. "The bathroom is right down the hall, on the left. Run me a bath, use the champagne-scented bubbles and make it very warm. Call me when it's ready, and kneel on the tiles with your hands behind your back. Keep your eyes on the floor, you aren't to see me naked. Do you understand?"

Abbie shuddered, a long, drawn-out tremor, and nodded her head, unable to speak. When Casey released her hair and patted her shoulder, she took that as an indication that she was to do it now, so she got up and went to the bathroom, leaning on the sink for support as she just breathed a few times, head dropped forward between her straightened arms. "What am I doing?" she mumbled to herself, picking her head up to look in the mirror. Hey, she was glowing. She looked damn good. Maybe this subservient shit was good for her.

She rooted around under the sink until she found the champagne-scented bubble bath, then turned on the water, making sure it was as hot as possible without burning, and then poured in a generous amount of the thick liquid, watching as it spread and formed into bubbles. While she let the water run, she found a white fluffy towel and folded it, setting it neatly on the closed toilet seat beside the tub. When the bathtub was full, she shut off the water and stood up, moving to the doorway and pausing. What was she supposed to call Casey? She didn't think yelling 'Casey, it's ready' would be welcomed, though Casey had not given her any orders on what exactly to say. She settled for clearing her throat and simply calling, "your bath is ready." And when she heard movement from the living room, she moved out of the doorway and dropped to her knees, sitting on her heels with her hands clasped behind her tailbone, her eyes cast to the floor.

It was so, so, so hard not to look up while Casey undressed. She wasn't sure why she suddenly wanted to see the other woman naked - maybe it was only because the option was being withheld. Or maybe it was because she was a lot gayer than she thought. Either way, it was hard, and she struggled, her muscles tightening.

Casey noticed. "Don't," she said in warning, placing a hand on the top of Abbie's bowed head. "Don't you dare."

"I won't," Abbie promised, her voice a raspy, choking whisper.

"The fact that you even thought of doing it displeases me," Casey said with a frown, keeping her hand on Abbie's head. "If you raise your head, or your eyes, you will leave, is that clear?"

"Yes," Abbie said quickly. "I wasn't going t--"

"Don't argue," Casey reminded her, the sharp edge gone from her voice. "Just be a good girl."

"I will," Abbie breathed. "I'm sorry." Wait, what? Why the hell was she apologizing for something she didn't even do? She couldn't help the defiant little growl that escaped her throat. Casey pulled her hair. She hissed in response, mentally slapping herself for arguing, even in her head. She was the one who had asked to be Casey's slave for the night, she shouldn't be questioning the way Casey chose to guide her. "Wait, no, I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I lost my place, I didn't mean that."

Casey leaned down to whisper right into Abbie's ear, her lips grazing the sensitive flesh. "If you growl at me again, I will slap the arrogance right off your face," she informed the brunette in a low, unwavering voice.

Abbie gasped, imagining the feel of Casey's palm across her cheek, and almost tried to turn to look at her, but nodded her head instead and shivered violently, fighting the growing wetness between her legs as well as the unwelcome tears stinging her eyes.

Casey released her and climbed into the bath, purring as she lowered herself down into the sudsy water. Keeping one eye on Abbie, she took her time relaxing in the comforting heat and washing her hair and body. Abbie stayed perfectly still and silent the entire time, save for the few times she sniffed back her tears. Casey could tell that she wanted to swipe them away, but she held back, letting them slide down her cheeks and drip onto the floor in front of her knees. It made the redhead smile, her chest swelling with affection that she'd rather not dwell on the implications of. She took about twenty minutes in the bath, then flicked the drain open and stood up, reaching for the towel that Abbie had folded and set on the closed toilet seat. She dried off quickly, wrapping her hair in the towel and parading naked into her bedroom. When she was dressed in a silk nightgown, she let her hair back down, leaving the towel on the bedroom floor and returning to the bathroom, finding Abbie exactly as she'd left her. "You've made me very pleased," she said silkily, squatting down behind the kneeling woman and running soft hands up and down her sides.

Abbie jerked at the sound, not having heard Casey approach, but quickly calmed, settling into the touch. She didn't answer; she wasn't sure if she was supposed to.

Casey continued, her hands moving up to gently massage Abbie's shoulders, her lips finding the quiet woman's earlobe and kissing her there, a fleeting touch. "Very pleased," she repeated, her voice a low, rumbling purr - it tended to get that way when she was aroused, whether she intended it to or not. It sounded predatory even to her own ears. "Would you like a reward?"

"I--" Abbie wanted to say yes, but questioned herself, thinking hard about whether that would be an acceptable response. "Should I?' she finally asked hesitantly, not wanting to make any more mistakes. Her knees ached almost unbearably from staying in the same position on the hard tile floor for so long, and she didn't want to say anything that would make Casey want to keep her like this any longer.

"Why don't you go hang up my towel in the laundry room, then you can blow-dry my hair for me, and then I'll show you how I reward good girls," Casey said, melting at Abbie's response. Before that fact could make itself apparent to the other woman, however, she kissed the side of Abbie's head and stood up, striding back to her bedroom to sit in front of the vanity and wait for her 'slave' to attend to her hair.

Abbie shivered and nodded, taking a long time to stand up, wincing at the pain in her knees as she did so. God, it hurt. But the way her skin burned in the wake of Casey's soft kisses on her earlobe and head balanced the pain away. She was wet to the point of discomfort as she carefully walked into the bedroom to get Casey's towel from the floor. As she straightened up, she caught sight of Casey watching her in the mirror, and she lost her breath as she turned and walked away, finding the laundry room at the front of the apartment and hanging up the towel. How was Casey going to reward her? And why was she excited about that?

Casey waited, but not for very long before Abbie returned, stepping up behind her in what almost seemed a shy manner. She immediately noticed the way Abbie was clenching her thighs and trying not to show it. She waited until the brunette had finished attentively drying and brushing her hair before she stood and turned to face her with a smile. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" she asked quietly, circling around behind Abbie and wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist, squeezing once. "Are you glad you came back?" She let her fingers snake under the hem of Abbie's blouse, playing idly across her tight tummy.

Abbie's eyes fluttered and she stood breathing hard. "Y-yes," she stammered truthfully. "To both questions."

Casey's fingers climbed higher, crawling over each of Abbie's ribs separately, stopping just below her left breast. "Do you want me to touch you here?" she asked, clearly indicating the strained and taut nipple.

Abbie breathed harder, panting now with the exertion of both remaining standing, and of trying not to moan. "I don't know," she gasped.

"You don't know?" Casey asked, clearly displeased. "Well do you know what I do to liars?"

"No," Abbie nearly whined, though whether it was a protest that she wasn't lying or an answer to the questions was anyone's guess.

"Nothing," Casey hissed into her ear, removing her hand from beneath Abbie's blouse and stepping backward, breaking all contact.

The loss of contact affected Abbie in so many ways that she ended up on her throbbing knees on the carpet, about ready to cry again out of confusion and desperation for something she couldn't yet identify. Tears filled her eyes and she stared at Casey, furious and wanting, defiant and needy, wild and tame. She had no idea what to say. So she dropped her hands to the floor as well, crawling the few feet to where Casey now stood and nuzzling her cheek into the redhead's bare thigh, just below her nightgown. "I'm trying so hard," she whispered, the words hard to get out past the tightness in her throat. The scent she caught made her nostrils flare slightly, and she realized that Casey wasn't wearing any underwear.

Casey melted again. And shivered at the way Abbie's smooth cheek felt sliding back and forth across her thigh. "I know you are... don't lie to me again," she said, trying to sound stern, but failing miserably in the wake of Abbie's adorably vulnerable statement.

"I didn't even know I was lying," Abbie said quietly, unable to focus on much more than the way Casey smelled. God, it made her mouth water. She was fairly certain that her thoughts would get her disowned by the Republican Coalition for Homophobia, but she didn't care right at that moment.

Abbie's hot breath on her skin was driving Casey to distraction herself. "Honey, if you stay like that much longer I won't be responsible for pressing your face between my legs," she husked, a hand curling lightly in Abbie's hair.

"Oh, fuck," Abbie murmured, closing her eyes. And then, hesitantly, in a voice so soft Casey wasn't quite sure she heard her, "is that where you want my face?"

"Are you asking that because you want to lick me or because you want to please me?" Casey countered with a very important question.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Abbie asked, another deep breath full of Casey's scent threatening to overload her senses.

"Not at all," Casey explained, stepping back before the urge to have Abbie lick her out got too strong. She crouched down, eye level with her 'slave'. "If you don't know the difference, I can't take that step with you," she said gently, making it clear that she wasn't scolding or disappointed.

"I'm really trying!" Abbie said frustratedly. She hated, absolutely hated, making mistakes or not being good at something. And so far in her life, it hadn't happened very often. This 'adventure' with Casey was proving to be one of the only things she'd encountered that she couldn't quickly master. When Casey just looked at her, she slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I'm sorry," she apologized for about the hundredth (or so it seemed) time that night. "I'm terrible at this."

"You're better than you think," Casey purred with a mischievous grin. "Why do you think you can smell me?" At the look on Abbie's face, she laughed. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You've swallowed your pride, and that's a big step. Assuming of course that you are actually interested in submission."

"I am, with you only, for some reason," Abbie answered instantly, without really thinking. "Do you really think I've gotten past my pride?"

"There's one way to find out," Casey said, her eyes darkening a bit, that predatory gleam returning to them.

Abbie's breath hitched, a new wave of arousal coursing through her and tainting her panties with the evidence. She nodded.

"Keep in mind, that from this point forward, there is no halfway. You do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it, how I tell you to do it, or you leave and don't come back. And it's about time you started calling me 'Ma'am'. Is all of that clear?"

Abbie took a deep breath, shivered, closed her eyes, swallowed, and nodded. "Crystal." And then, quickly after a short pause, "Ma'am."

"The door is always open if you need to stop. Now... stand up." Casey stood and sat on the edge of the bed.

Abbie stood up, her knees protesting a bit, still sore from their time on the bathroom floor, but she ignored the slight pain.

"Undress. Slowly."

Oh... wow. Shaking fingers worked the buttons of her blouse, and it was hard to get it off once she had it all the way unbuttoned. Being nervous will do that to you. She got her elbow stuck in one sleeve, and had to stop trying for a minute, take a calming breath, and then continue more slowly. And yes, she was blushing. Bright red, if you must know.

Casey didn't laugh, because she knew how nervous Abbie was. "Slow down," she encouraged with a smile. "Take your time. I like to watch."

Abbie wanted to say that Casey watching was exactly what the problem was, but she bit her lip, reaching behind her to undo the clasp of her red satiny bra, which surprisingly popped open without incident. She self-consciously slid the straps down her arms and let the garment fall to the floor at her feet. She took off her socks next (both ladies had already taken off their shoes when they first arrived), then fumbled with the button of her pants. She started to get frustrated because her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't get the jeans loose. She glanced up at Casey and blushed. Again.

Casey decided to let Abbie know what she was in for, just in case the brunette really wasn't up to it. "Abbie... this is the least embarrassing thing you'll be doing for the rest of the night," she informed the blushing woman.

Abbie's face paled a bit, and she finally got her pants undone, sliding them and her panties down and off, kicking them slightly aside. Now she stood naked in front of Casey, ignoring the other woman's friendly warning. She could do this. She wanted to do this.

"Very nice," Casey said, admiring the view. "Your body is gorgeous. Turn around."

Abbie hesitated a split second too long and Casey was all over it.

"Turn around," she repeated. "If I have to tell you anything else more than once, you'll be punished."

Abbie spun around immediately, standing with her back to Casey. She hadn't meant to hesitate.

"On your hands and knees," Casey commanded casually, and her stomach tightened as Abbie dropped down right away. "Crawl over to the closet and bring me that belt," she instructed, pointing at a belt that lay on the floor in front of the mirrored closet door. "In your mouth."

There were so many reasons Abbie didn't want to do that, but she was already crawling even as she silently protested. She was very aware of Casey's eyes on her backside as she made her way over to the closet and lowered her head to grab the belt between her teeth. She turned back around and crawled to Casey, her eyes signaling how much trust she was putting in the redhead.

Casey reached out and took the belt, melting for the third time that night. "Do you have any idea how much it turns me on to have you follow my orders like that?" she asked softly.

"No," Abbie murmured, her heart rate picking up at Casey's confession. "No Ma'am," she amended a split second later.

Casey reached down to take hold of one of Abbie's hands, guiding it up under her nightgown and between her legs, letting her 'slave' feel how wet she was, but only for a fleeting moment and then she removed both of their hands. "And now do you have any idea?"

Abbie swallowed a groan, her throat muscles flexing with the effort. "Yes Ma'am," she wheezed, the slickness on her fingertips causing tremors in her womb.

"Lie on your back and spread your legs," Casey said huskily, pointing to the middle of the bed. Her eyes had darkened a shade.

Abbie faltered, her eyes going wide and her jaw slack at the command. No sooner than she flicked her gaze to Casey in question, she felt a light, quick slap across her face, the pointed action surprising and humbling her in one blow. She instantly crawled onto the bed and turned onto her back, parting her quivering thighs and squeezing her eyes shut tight. She knew that her innermost desires were on display for Casey, that the evidence of her arousal was no longer concealed - she was wet and swollen, hot and raw and open, her defenses knocked down so far that they might have disappeared.

"Jesus," Casey whispered, and Abbie immediately tried to close her legs, but strong hands on her knees prevented it. "Don't you dare," the redhead hummed, pushing Abbie's knees further apart. "More," she ordered, and Abbie complied, spreading those muscled thighs as far as she could. "Put a finger in yourself."

Another moment of hesitation, another slap. This time much harder, and on one of Abbie's exposed inner thighs. The brunette gasped for breath, clenching her teeth and quickly dropping a hand between her legs, probing her wetness with one finger before pushing very slowly inside. She groaned. So did Casey.

"And one in your ass," Casey said pointedly, testing the waters.

"No."

SLAP. The other thigh. Abbie whimpered. Casey moved up and slapped her face. Abbie worked a hand beneath herself and started to do as she was told. The pressure to that very sensitive area almost made her come. She whimpered again, wiggling her ass to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated there.

Casey leaned her face just above Abbie's, her lips hovering a breath away, and then she kissed her. Soft, slow, sweet... tender in ways Abbie had never experienced before. She moaned into the other woman's mouth, parting her lips when Casey's tongue flicked against them. All the humiliation in the world would have been worth it for just a fraction of the sensations Casey delivered in that kiss.

It was nothing like kissing a man... it was incomparable, really. But it was fucking amazing, invoking emotions Abbie didn't even know she possessed. She gave herself to Casey in that moment, really, truly gave herself to another person for the first time in her life, and it was terrifying and wonderful and overwhelming, leaving her breathless.

Casey could sense Abbie's emotions through the kiss. She purred and drew back a few inches, licking Abbie's lips once before giving her another command. "Move your fingers. Slowly. All the way in and all the way out. One at a time. Don't close your eyes and don't stop looking at me."

Abbie whimpered yet again - a sound Casey was becoming rather fond of - and obeyed Casey's orders, her eyes never closing or straying as she began to move the single finger inside her sex. "Oh," she breathed, her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to keep them wide open. "What's wrong with me?" she was panting slightly now. "Why do I like this?"

The confusion and anguish was evident in those sparkling brown eyes, and Casey kissed her again, offering support and reassurance. "There's nothing wrong with you, Abbie. Do you even know how many high-powered execs, lawyers, teachers, politicians who have to be on top of everything, running everything, controlling and perfecting everything during the workday... how many of them need to give up control in their private lives? You spend all day in the DA's office, putting things right, taking care of people, organizing and executing cases and warrants and motions... you're responsible for the emotional state of the victims, and you're responsible for whether the perps go to jail or not. It's tough. I know it is. I'm not surprised that you like this... there's absolutely nothing wrong with that, I promise you. You didn't stop moving your fingers, did you?"

Abbie bit her lip and resumed the task she'd been given, this time slowly pushing further in with the finger in her backside, which drew out a long, languid, shuddering groan before she could stop it. "Oh God," she moaned, her hips pushing down toward the mattress, forcing her finger in as far as it could go, then rolling back up, slipping along the delicately strong digit with ease. "Oh Casey-- Ma'am-- please, oh God, please," she begged, imploring the redhead with a desperate, glassy look. She forgot about being ashamed for a minute in the wake of the pleasure coursing through her insides.

Fuck... Abbie was begging, and Casey hadn't even touched her yet. She wasn't sure she could still breathe after that display. She stared at Abbie, stared into her pleading gaze, and stroked her fingernails down one of the brunette's arms. She wanted nothing more than to fill her with as many fingers as she could fit and wrench more passionate cries from those swollen, deliciously glistening lips. But she didn't. She had a responsibility to Abbie, and that was to stay in complete control, not let her senses overtake her or guide her actions - she couldn't let Abbie call the shots. It was really hard to resist. But she did. "You do not get to decide when I fuck you," she said sternly. "Take your fingers out and put your hands above your head."

Abbie cried out in frustration, a shiver running through her as she removed both of her fingers from herself and raised her hands over her head, resting them on the bed above her. There was no doubt in her mind anymore - she wanted Casey. Badly. And she didn't care if that meant she was gay, or bisexual, or whatever. She wanted those manicured hands all over her. "I wasn't trying to decid--"

Casey interrupted her with a firm slap across the face, then stroked her cheek soothingly right afterward. "Be quiet," she said softly. "Turn over."

Abbie's jaw trembled, her eyes filling with tears that she tried desperately to hold back. She rolled onto her stomach compliantly, afraid she was going to be spanked. But Casey didn't spank her, so she started to relax a bit. Until she felt something cold and sticky drip into the crack of her ass, and she tensed like a bowstring. A cool breath followed the wet sensation, and her eyes popped wide open as the lube heated up. Holy shit that felt good. Weird, but really, really good. Her ass had never felt like that before - the liquid was now hot and tingly, still dripping further down, spreading a warm glow through her backside. "Ungh," she expressed articulately.

The tingling got more intense as Casey continued to blow on the lube, and Abbie was soon squirming, trying very hard not to whine or beg.

Casey let her squirm for a few minutes, then grinned and scraped her fingernails down the length of the other woman's back. "Very good," she rumbled. "Do you want me to fuck you, Abbie?"

Abbie gasped, arching into and away from the touch at the same time. "I... yes, Ma'am, I do," she admitted honestly, breathing hard into the comforter beneath her.

"Are you sure?" Casey purred, dropping one hand between Abbie's legs and teasing her opening. She didn't need any lube around that particular hole, Abbie was drenched.

"Ohhh," Abbie groaned, fighting the urge to grind down on Casey's hand. She only just managed not to. And then she remembered she'd been asked a question, and her answer was breathless and desperate. "Yes, I'm sure, I've never been so sure about anything, Ma'am..."

"Submission suits you," Casey growled softly as she pushed her finger slowly into Abbie's aching sex. "And it rocks my socks."

Abbie might have laughed if she wasn't so flustered and dying for the tension in her groin to find an outlet. "Am I supposed to-- ughhhh-- to beg or be q-quiet-oh God..."

"Right now, I want to hear you beg," Casey murmured, wiggling her finger inside Abbie as she lowered her lips to one of the brunette's bare shoulder blades and kissed it. "I want to hear you beg for more fingers if you need them, and tell me why I should give you what you need. If you don't convince me that you deserve to be fucked, I just might tie you up and make you watch me fuck myself."

Abbie came close to losing consciousness at the thought of that sweet torment, and closed her fists tightly around two handfuls of the sheets. "Please don't do that... please, I do need more fingers, Ma'am, I need at least two more, oh God please, I've never needed it so bad, I want you in me as much as I can take... please, I've been so good tonight, Ma'am, I've tried so hard, I wanted your dinner to be perfect, I-- I only disobeyed you once and I was already so sorry for that... please Casey, please Ma'am, please..." The last word came out as a shaky whisper, Abbie was afraid she didn't know how to beg well enough for Casey's liking. She had never begged anyone for anything before, but she pled from her heart and every thing she said was true.

Casey almost came in her pants (if she were wearing pants) at hearing Abbie's heartfelt pleas. It was too delicious... her senses were on overload. "Oh, Abbie," she breathed, carefully inching her middle and ring fingers in to join the first, stretching the other woman slowly. Abbie's groan and the way she tossed her head back encouraged Casey to push a little harder, and she penetrated the brunette fully, her fingers sliding in to the last knuckle and then curling upward to stroke a very slick g-spot. "Don't come without asking," she warned, rubbing her fingers in firm circles.

"I--oh," Abbie said, biting down on the comforter to keep back a witty retort. No one had ever dared to tell her when she could come, and honestly she didn't know if she could control it. Not when she was this hot. Her hips rocked with Casey's thrusts and when the redhead's thumb snaked around to play with her clit, she groaned and swallowed her pride, quickly whispering the question. "Can I come now?"

Casey was absolutely rearing for Abbie to come, but she didn't like the way her 'slave' had asked. "No," she said simply, thrusting hard, swiping her thumb back and forth rapidly over Abbie's swelling clit.

Abbie's eyes flew open in surprise at that answer, and she racked her brain, realizing her mistake almost before she even started to think about it. "I'm sorry," she gushed, her cheeks bright red, her ass still hot and tingly from the lube Casey had dripped there, her pussy on fire with the feel of three of Casey's fingers pumping her, rough and smooth at the same time. The pressure mounted intensely, threatening to peak without her consent. "Please, Ma'am, may I come, please?" she begged. She had never said please so many times in one day. Or maybe ever.

"Wait," Casey commanded, teasing her a notch higher, practically able to feel the swelling tide of orgasm inside her lover, waiting for the dam to burst. When she didn't think Abbie could possibly stand another second, she bit hard on her shoulder, hissing one word, no less an order than a grant of permission. "Now." And she drilled her fingers in deep, rubbing and twisting and stroking while she played Abbie's clit to a tee. And Abbie came with a flood, her muscles clamping down on the invading fingers, her body tensing and shuddering with release, then collapsing limply back to the mattress, quiet sobs shaking her form.

Casey was immediately on her, kissing away the salty tears, drawing her into a comforting embrace - Abbie's head to her chest - and stroking her hair, murmuring softly in her lover's ear. "You did it honey, you were so good, it's okay, shhhhh, what's the matter, huh?"

Abbie cried harder, never having felt so vulnerable before... or so important. Or so happy about someone being proud of her. Or so... protected, praised and cared for. "Ma'am, I--"

Casey interrupted her with a kiss to her forehead. "You can call me Casey right now, sweetheart. You've earned it."

Abbie blushed, burying her head tighter against Casey's chest. The tears slowed to a stop and she gathered herself enough to speak. "Nothing's wrong, I just... Casey I've never... everything was just so--"

Casey interrupted her again, this time kissing her cheeks, her jaw, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. "I know," she whispered. "You're overwhelmed. That's okay. The only thing you need to think about right now is how good your body feels. You're safe, I promise. Just breathe, honey."

Abbie took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." And she did.


End file.
